As if I never existed
by Ringolove
Summary: AU; Cuando Edward abandona a Bella después del incidente de su cumpleaños, no vuelve. “Será como si nunca hubiera existido” El estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Bella/Jacob. Cinco
1. Promesas rotas

**Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer****, la trama es mía, modificada a partir de Luna Nueva.**

**Aclaro, esta era la historia que estaba subiendo en MlovesRathbone, no llevaba ni un mes, por alguna razón simplemente quedó en el aire... En fin, aquí subo el primer capitulo de nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Cuando Edward abandona a Bella después del incidente de su cumpleaños, no vuelve. "Será como si nunca hubiera existido" El estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Jacob/Bella.

"_-Te haré una promesa a garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera en nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido."_

Desde ese día no supe nada más sobre Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo 1.**

-Bella, para con eso ya- se quejó Jake, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado tamborileando mis dedos en la mesa, pero eso lo irritó al límite. Pero que podía hacer yo, la mayor parte del tiempo, y era bastante tiempo en el que me planteaba esta posibilidad, esperaba en algún momento que Edward se plantara frente a mis ojos y me despertara de esta pesadilla. Habían pasado 3 años desde aquella tarde de septiembre en la que los Cullen habían abandonado Forks, _"Será como si nunca hubiera existido"._ Esperar que olvidara cada minuto con él, cada experiencia que me dió, era imposible deshacerme de cada sentimiento, de cada recuerdo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez podría existir la posibilidad de que fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que aún no había despertado.

-Bella…- Jake ya iba a comenzar de nuevo, me detuve de inmediato y dirigí mi atención al libro que se encontraba frente a mí, la verdad no tenía idea de que trataba, era un trabajo extra el cual hacía por distraerme, pero con la cabeza llena de tantos pensamientos, que importaban los trabajos extras. Aunque yo ya había terminado la escuela, estaba en vacaciones de verano, así que siempre que llegaban estos descansos indeseables, pues me daban demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en Edward, yo me hospedaba en Jacksonville unas semanas con mamá y luego venía a Forks para visitar a papá y visitar a mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Había sido el orgullo de mis padres cuando terminé la escuela, me habían becado en Yale, una universidad muy reconocida, se encontraba en New Haven, estaba estudiando Literatura, me iba bastante bien, no por ser engreída, era la primera en mi clase, claro, sin ningún vampiro rondando por mi habitación tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ocuparme de estudiar.

Aunque el me proporcionaba días de interminable alegría, no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de vacío, ese sentimiento de soledad, que hacía que se abriera el hueco en mi pecho cada noche más, con cada grito de cada pesadilla el aumentaba de tamaño considerablemente.

-Bella, quieres de una vez por todas olvidarte de ese chupasangre, no vale la pena que pases una vida lamentándote y esperando algo que nunca va a pasar- y si que tenía razón pero, como olvidarlo así de fácil, no podía, simplemente era demasiado incapaz, demasiado débil.

-No le llames así, y no puedo simplemente olvidar así como así, Jake- dijo algo inaudible para mis oídos, lo que me hizo suponer que hablaba para si mismo y no para mí.- Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- pude ver como frunció el ceño, seguramente pensaba que me había ofendido, como siempre, pero esta vez solo estaba cansada.

-No, Bella. Discúlpame, no mencionaré mas el tema si no quieres, no te vayas- Jake era todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear, pero no debía dejar que nada pasara entre nosotros por el simple hecho de que lo amaba lo suficiente como para querer perderlo a él también, y claramente por que yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en que Edward volvería, que todo sería como antes.

-Jake, no te disculpes, solo me siento cansada, acompáñame a la puerta ¿Sí?- Me levanté de la pequeña mesa de su cocina al tiempo que el cerraba sus libros y se dirigía a la puerta conmigo.

-Vale, pero llámame en cuento llegues, o iré a asegurarme que aún no has huido de mi- me lanzó su radiante sonrisa, en ella pude identificar a mi Jacob, al único que lograba que el hueco en mi pecho se mantuviera firme.

-Vale- le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí a mi monovolumen, Jake siempre me preguntaba como era capaz de sobrevivir con el aún, llevaba con el desde que vine por primera vez a Forks, ahora era mas que un traste, pero en fin, me encantaba mi traste.

Conduje soñolienta todo el camino, eso me puso nerviosa, dormir significaba tener pesadillas, tener pesadillas significaba recobrar mas recuerdos, en pocas palabras, una noche en el infierno. Volví a perderme en mis pensamientos y estuve a punto de seguir de largo de no ser por que me percate que las luces de la patrulla de Charlie se estaban encendiendo para salir de casa, llamó mi atención y cuando estacioné el monovolumen ya era tarde para preguntarle a donde iba, ya abría tiempo después, de todos modos así me ahorraría el tener que hablar de cómo fue mi emocionante día en La Push.

Busqué entre mi pequeño bolso las llaves hasta que las encontré y entré en casa, pasé por el pasillo golpeándome con todo, me estaba tambaleando de cansancio, ya se había vuelto una rutina, mis noches no eran muy favorables. Subí las escaleras, para buscar en mi cuarto el neceser y entrar al baño, necesitaba una ducha, más tiempo para evitar el momento en que mis ojos se cerraran y yo me sumiera en otra pesadilla.

Me quedé un buen rato en la ducha, bajo el agua, viendo el agua fluir en mis pies, pensando en cualquier tipo de cosas que mantuvieran mis pensamientos alejados de él. Fallé, como era posible que 3 años después de todo, aún estaba sumida en una miseria interminable, quería olvidarlo, de verdad quería, no me hacía bien pensar en el, sus recuerdos me traían solo amargura, muchos sentimientos que eran como veneno para mi corazón. Edward nunca iba a volver, el cumpliría esa promesa, la única promesa que por lo visto era capaz de mantener, sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, cumpliendo mi promesa de no hacer nada estúpido, me consideraba totalmente masoquista, sufrir cada noche de mi vida, esa sería mi condena por cumplir una promesa de alguien que no pudo cumplir ninguna de las que me había hecho.

Sabiendo que ya no había más que hacer, cerré la llave de la ducha y coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, guardé las cosas en el neceser y de pronto una imagen me mantuvo quieta observándola, una imagen de un rostro pálido, ojeroso, demacrado, desganado, triste, patético, mi propio reflejo en el espejo.

Salí del baño y busqué una pijama en mi cuarto, tome la primera que paso por mis manos y me dirigí de nuevo al baño para colocármela. Sequé mi pelo tranquilamente, me cepillé los dientes, acomodé la toalla cuidadosamente en la ropa sucia, volví a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama sin cubrirme con las sábanas, solo me quede ahí plantada observando el techo, detallando cada defecto en el, buscando alguna grieta, distrayendo mi mente, sabía que ya no podía retener mas el momento así que me levanté, apague la luz dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi pequeño espacio, me quede parada observando mi cama, acostumbrando mis ojos a la oscuridad, suspirando me dirigí de nuevo a la cama tomando las sábanas con una mano para meterme bajo ellas. Con miedo cerré los ojos esperando el peor momento del día.

-----------------------

La luz grisácea del día cubrió mi habitación siendo incomoda en mis parpados, abrí los ojos perpleja de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no había tenido pesadillas, no me había despertado a mitad de la noche jadeando y llorando, tal vez la sensación de soledad podía llegar a desaparecer, tal vez podría poco a poco de una vez por todas olvidar a los Cullen, esta idea me daba un ligero escalofrío pues no quería olvidarlos, pero me sentía tan cálida despertando sin tener que recordar que había soñado. Salté de la cama, y salí del cuarto con mi neceser en mano para cepillarme los dientes, cuando termine baje para darme cuenta de que Charlie no estaba en casa, tal vez había decidido abandonarme para no soportar mas gritos que lo despertaran en la noche, yo podría comprender eso.

Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, no había nada que me apeteciera, tal vez mi querido Jake no se molestaría en darle acilo a su amiga, me dirigí al teléfono y le llamé.

-¿Sí?- Jake se oía aún algo cansado, seguro estaba despertándose y pude comprobarlo cuando oí un gran bostezo al otro lado del auricular. Solté una risita.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- Solté otra risita la cual le molestó esta vez.

-Muy graciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- _Excelente, sin pesadillas que abrumaran mi noche_, pensé para mi misma.

-Nada mal, solo algo hambrienta, me preguntaba si a este noble caballero no le molestaría darle acilo a una damisela abandonada por su malvado padre- sentía que estaba demasiado alegre.

-Hmm, creo que eso debería considerarlo, ¿Podría darme el honor de pasar por usted?- Jacob hacía que mi corazón se sintiera alegre cada vez que estábamos juntos.

-Ja, claro Jake- el hambre había desaparecido, ahora solo quería pasar tiempo con Jacob- Te estoy esperando.

-Vuelo- y así colgó el teléfono y yo corrí escaleras arriba para cambiarme, tome lo primero que encontré en mi armario, sin pasar una mirada por el espejo, tomé un cepillo y traté de controlar mi pelo un poco y bajé las escaleras, el timbre sonó y salí echa un lío de felicidad. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi alegría personal sonriéndome.

-¿Es usted la damisela en peligro?- En eso Jacob me alzó en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su auto con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, como a una princesita, el me hacía tan feliz. Estar a su lado me hacía sentir tan… viva.

-Ya me puedes bajar, Jake- Me estaba mareando un poco por el tambaleo hacia el auto.

-Tal vez no tenga voluntad de librarte- ya la tristeza se apoderaba de mi, no quería lastimar a Jake, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos en situaciones así, no podía evitar sentir culpa, de verdad lo amaba, pero no debía equivocarme. Pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía de todas las tonalidades, de rabia o de vergüenza, o tal vez simplemente por que la felicidad no cabía en mi. Nunca estaba segura de lo que sentía exactamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenzas que la gente piense que eres secuestrada por un adolescente con las hormonas disparas?- la sonrisa de su rostro nunca se desvanecía, eso era lo que hacía que me fuera imposible estar lejos de Jake. Mi estómago comenzó a sonar, el hambre que se había desvanecido por la emoción de estar con mi mejor amigo salio a la luz dejándome completamente en ridículo.

Jake soltó una risotada y me depositó en el asiento de copiloto y subió a su asiento y comenzó a manejar hacia la reserva.

-Ni con mi mejor amigo puedo dejar de sentir vergüenza- Estaba de todos los colores de los que no me encontraba antes, Jake se rió de una manera bastante audible, puse cara de pocos amigos y volteé la mirada.

-Oh vamos, que estupidez, Bella- si que lo era, avergonzándome por todo, pero así era yo.

Llegamos a casa de Jake el salió para abrirme la puerta, en los pocos días que había estado aquí pude notar que Jake era mucho mas caballeroso que nunca.

-Mi pequeño niño ya esta convirtiéndose en un hombrecito- le sonreí de una manera burlona, acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y se la pellizque de forma juguetona, el frunció el ceño pero dejando ver en sus ojos la sonrisa que no mostró en sus labios.

-¡Bah! Tu pequeño esta madurando- se rió por lo bajo y entramos a la casa, Jake me hizo una seña para que esperara en el sofá y en menos de lo que duré sentándome llegó el con dos platos con panqueques. Me sorprendió lo bien que sabían, no tenía idea de que Jake cocinara.

-Vaya Jake, está delicioso. No sabía que cocinabas- lo miré curiosa pues tenía una expresión burlona.

-Fruto de años y años de comprar cajas de mezcla lista- me reí con ganas, claro, como pude pensar la posibilidad de Jake preparando con esfuerzo cuando podía comprar cosas listas. Le sonreí y continué comiendo hasta que mi plato quedó limpio. Incluso había terminado antes que el.

-Vaya modales, _damisela_- le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro, pero aún así me dolió y solté un quejido.

-Lo siento- pero yo ya me había perdido en él. Nos miramos fijamente y nos acercamos, con solo unos centímetros de distancia tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, lo que me hizo caer a la realidad, me libré de sus manos y lo abracé. El soltó un quejido casi silencioso para tratar de que yo no escuchara, pero lo hice.

Me quedé enterrada en su pecho y el comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones de mi cabello con una mano, así que tomé su mano libre y comencé a acariciarla, haciendo círculos con mis dedos, esto me daba una sensación de nostalgia.

Pasaron tal vez horas, Jake se había quedado dormido y me di cuenta de eso cuando comencé a escuchar sus ronquidos poco discretos. No quería hacerle daño, sentía que yo creaba ilusiones y yo misma las destruía, así como Edward había hecho conmigo, pero no, el no iba a pagar por mis desdichas, el merecía algo mejor.

* * *

Si, bueno a mi no me gustaba al principio la idea de un fic BellaxJacob, pero puedo comenzar a apreciar, no siempre giraré en torno a una historia "perfecta" de Edward y Bella :)

Dejen reviewss ( Necesito opiniones y ayuda, mucha ayuda) ando nueva con lo de escribir por así decirlo.

Bueno besos, disfruten nos leemos en el próximo capitulo n_n.


	2. Pesadillas interminables

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ¿Creen que me parezco a Meyer? No, bien.**

**Resalto: **Modifiqué una parte de la ida de Edward en Luna Nueva para colocarla en el sueño de Bella.

Cabe destacar que cuando me refiero a _él _en cursiva, es evidente y obvio que escribo sobre Edward.

Esta pareja no me gusta mucho, pero quería una historia dramática. Tal vez, quien sabe, termine amando la parejita.

En fin, besos.

"_-Adiós, Bella- dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

_-¡Espera!- espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar."_

Nunca encontraría la salida de aquella pesadilla, nunca despertaría, estaba condenada a nunca despertar. Morirme, era lo único que yo quería.

**Capítulo 2****.**

Jake seguía sumido en un profundo sueño, me gustaba la sensación de paz que sentía al verlo dormir, puede que comprendiera ahora la razón por la cual _él_ me miraba cuando yo dormía, pues no había algo mejor, ver la tranquilidad de un ser al cual amas. Mis noches solían ser pacíficas, desde su ida, todo era negro, una oscuridad impenetrable, un abismo sin fin, un callejón sin salida, estaba atrapada en mis sueños, había sellado el contrato de mi condena con sangre.

El agujero en mi pecho comenzó a molestarme, no debía darme el lujo de pensar cada momento libre en aquello, por esa razón odiaba mantener mi mente despejada, los horribles recuerdos surgían a mi antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Rodeé mi torso con los brazos, debía luchar contra el dolor que me causaba, pero era una tarea que me costaba realizar yo sola.

-Jake- susurré con mi voz quebrada, sentía como me faltaba el aire, comencé a respirar agitadamente, y mi amigo seguía sumergido en sus dulces sueños-Jake…- traté de nuevo, dejé un brazo libre para agarrar a Jacob por el hombro y lo sacudí levemente, el simplemente no reaccionaba, lo único que logré fue aumentar el sonido de sus ronquidos.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba balanceando hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, gracias a Dios Jake no me vería haciendo eso, fue un auto reflejo por la desesperación, sentí las lágrimas brotar y caer pesadamente, deslizándose por mis mejillas. ¿Es que el dolor nunca terminaría? Tres años, maldije el día en que conocí a Edward Cullen. Extrañaba cada noche que pasaba con él, era mi maravilla, era la cima de mi mundo, yo giraba en torno a un centro, el era mi centro.

No extrañaba solo esas noches que pasaba con él, extrañaba sus caricias, el modo en que me observaba, como si algún día me fuera a desvanecer, pero al fin de cuentas, fue el quien terminó desvaneciéndose. El pecho comenzó a dolerme fuertemente, mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado, ¿Cómo me había permitido llegar hasta este punto? Sabía que era lo que seguiría, esto se había convertido en una rutina, me pasaba al menos una vez por semana, de pronto ocurrió. Todo se torno oscuro.

_Caminaba por un sendero, t__omada de la mano con Edward, me había dicho que diéramos un paseo, accedí, lo que fuera por pasar tiempo a solas con él. Nos habíamos adentro un poco en el bosque, Edward se dio media vuelta para encararme y me miró, una mirada seria, una mirada que no esperaba, una mirada de dolor. _

_-Bella, nos vamos._

_Yo había malinterpretado todo, yo creía, y vaya que era ilusa, que cuando decía "Nos vamos" se refería a Él y Yo, a nosotros. Me di cuenta de que no era así, cuando pronunció "nos" se refería a los Cullen, a su familia, a una familia a la que yo no pertenecía. Traté de persuadirle, quería ir con el, no podía permitir que por un estúpido incidente con papel de regalo se fuera._

_-No te convengo, Bella- ridículo, era totalmente ridículo, yo sabía lo que me convenía y definitivamente el si me convenía, mi mundo se vino abajo cuando pude decodificar las palabras que destruyeron mi existencia._

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._

_-¿Tú… no… me quieres?_

_-No- sentí un golpe fuerte en mi corazón y luego un sonido sordo dentro de mí, me percaté de que había sido mi corazón cayendo destrozado. Él me dejaría, me abandonaría para siempre, había construido un mundo de ilusiones, me había creado mi futuro junto a él, había planeado mi vida perfecta, y ahora, mis planes, mis sueños, mis deseos, estaban todos depositados en una pequeña caja, los guardaría con llave y la quemaría, no debía dejar que una ilusión se apoderara de mi. Ruptura limpia, definitivamente eso no haría que sanara con mas facilidad._

_-Adiós, Bella._

Desperté jadeando, estaba sudando y me había dado cuenta de que había gritado pues Jake se sobresaltó y salió de su profundo sueño, así eran mis noches comúnmente, creo que este sueño no había sido nada en comparación con el que tuve la noche que ocurrió, había soñado que estaba con el, que me besaba, que me decía que me amaba, que nunca me abandonaría, lo prometía, el había roto su promesa, muchos pensarían que no era un sueño tan malo, pero hacer los recuerdos renacer, y me refiero a los recuerdos de nuestros momentos de felicidad, era mucho mas doloroso que soñar que el me clavaba una daga en el pecho.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Jake aún adormilado, pero dejando reconocer la preocupación en sus ojos. _Oh, si. Me encuentro de maravilla Jake ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar solas, no podía hablar, sabía que mi voz estaría rota y Jake me escupiría mil venenos por hacer una escena por él.

Estaba seguro que lo haría, pero en vez de eso, me tomó en sus brazos, rodeándome con ellos, besando mi cabeza y haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores, Jake había cambiado bastante, cada día que pasaba era mas difícil alejarme de el.

-Bella…-dijo mientras seguía besando mi cabeza- debería de golpearte, eres tan tonta, no debes llorar, no por él. No vale la pena gastar lágrimas en algo que nunca valió la pena.

-Jake, si valió…

-No, no valió. Si hubiera significado algo, no estarías en estos momentos aquí, sabes perfectamente que si de verdad hubiera valido, no estuvieras aquí, pero de todos modos, yo siempre seré tu consuelo, no quiero que sufras, no por un chupasangre, y menos si te hace daño. Debes darte una oportunidad, la de vivir, Bella.

¿Cómo podía esperar de mí que no sufriera? Yo no estaba hecha de piedra, era humana y sentía, me dolían las decepciones, y aunque tenía razón, no podría dejar de sufrir por ese simple motivo. Luego me imaginé como debía de lucir, una _patética_ humana sollozando descontroladamente en brazos de un licántropo, era miserable, y Jake, el era un sol, el soportaba cada momento como ese que le obligaba a pasar. El tenía razón, yo debía vivir, no sería fácil continuar, nada en este mundo se logra por el camino fácil, pero sin tan solo lo intentaba…

-Jake, yo… Lo siento…- me solté de su abrazo para encararlo y dirigirle mi mejor sonrisa, aún con la tristeza reflejada en mis ojos- Gracias.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besar mi frente, sabía a donde quería llegar con todo esto, me iba a consolar, pero tal vez más de lo que yo esperaba. Sin soltar mi rostro, siendo persistente, besó mis parpados, limpió mis lágrimas con el roce de sus labios por mis mejillas, besó la punta de mi nariz, beso mi barbilla, y luego colocó sus labios sobre los míos.

Era dulce, y amargo a la vez, era un sentimiento extraño, quería tanto a Jake, le devolví el beso, con urgencia, con ansias, con desesperación, estaba despechada y estaba consolándome con Jake, lo estaba usando de repuesto, no podía. El continuó el beso de una manera tan dulce, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, encajado los labios con cada movimiento, sentía su aliento penetrar en mi garganta, estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Me separé de el, de manera brusca y jadeando. Jadeaba por impotencia más que nada, sí, me debía dar la oportunidad, pero aún mi corazón no podía descartar la simple posibilidad de que Edward volviera, una posibilidad tan distante. Era una idiota, _tres años, Bella. _Pero tres años no bastaban para olvidar el sabor de sus besos, nada en comparación con Jake.

Era una arpía, no merecía que Jacob estuviera a mi lado aún, no así. Había acudido a él aquella vez, y desde entonces no puedo separarme de él, pero, y si por alguna razón Edward no se hubiera marchado nunca, era evidente que mi relación con Jake no hubiera llegado a nada, solo habría tenido el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la playa de la reserva de mí coqueteando con el para descubrir la verdad de mi vampiro favorito. Aún, después de todo, seguía siendo mi vampiro favorito.

Definitivamente era de lo peor, hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo.

-Bella, lo siento-¿Se estaba disculpando el? De verdad, nunca comprendería sus pensamientos, si era yo la que lo lastimaba ¿Por qué era el quien se disculpaba?

Lo miré, ansiosa, arrepentida, confundida y con muchas mas emociones que mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar, me arrepentí de lo que había hecho.

Me abalancé sobre Jake y lo besé, lo besé sin control, definitivamente, el si me hacía bien. Ahora era yo quién entrelazaba nuestros mundos, en ese momento, ese maravilloso momento éramos solo el y yo. Los recuerdos de mi "vampiro preferido" estuvieron de lado, ahora solo me importaba el presente y el futuro, ya no importaba si no lo volviera a ver –aunque sabía que me arrepentiría de pensar aquello- ahora solo me importaba no perder a Jacob, no, eso sería el fin de mi mundo, el se había convertido en esa pieza perdida de mi rompecabezas, si él, faltaba una pieza, una pieza esencial, por fin había completado mi mundo.

Acaricié su pelo al mismo tiempo que el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, luego por mi cuello, y ahí dirigí las mías, para entrelazar nuestros dedos, no dejaría que jamás se separara de mí, no ahora que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Jacob Black.

Ambos, ansiosos, jadeando no separamos culminando aquél beso, no me había sentido tan cálida hacia tanto tiempo. Lo miré a los ojos, le amaba, no podía creer que en un momento a otro me hallaba llorando por el pensamiento de soledad y luego estaba completamente feliz.

-Ay, Isabella Swan-dijo mi nombre con un suspiro melancólico.

-¿Qué haré contigo? Pequeño adolescente de hormonas disparadas.

Me dirigió la más radiante de sus sonrisas y me besó de nuevo, no quería que esto acabase nunca. Su beso fue rápido, pero tierno, dirigió su mirada a mis ojos, me sentía tan… indefensa, sentía como penetraba en mí.

-Bella, demos un paseo- haría cualquier cosa con tal de no separarme ahora de Jake.

-Claro.

El se levantó primero para luego tomar mis manos para ayudarme a levantar, salimos de la casa y fuimos caminando hasta la playa de la reserva. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos, una corriente subió desde mis dedos hasta mi espina dorsal, hacía mucho frío, pero tan solo el roce de sus dedos con los míos hacía que todo mi cuerpo estuviera tan cálido.

Una vez estuvimos en la playa, caminamos por la orilla, no intercambiamos palabras, no sabía cual era el fin de todo esto, hasta que vi a lo lejos, un árbol, aquel en el que una vez estuve sentada con Jake, aquel en el que el me contaba antiguas historias Quileutes, ése era _nuestro_ árbol.

Nos acercamos, el se sentó primero y jaló suavemente de mi brazo para que me acurrucara a su lado, así lo hice y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me quedé enterrada en el, me sentía protegida y nadie podría dañarme de nuevo.

El suspiró, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando me detuve a ver su rostro, duró unos segundos así, luego, los abrió y me miró fijamente, me estaba dejando sin aliento.

-Bella, sabía que no podía seguir solo, tú eres capaz de lograr que mi corazón lata rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, el solo late para ti, por ti- sus palabras estaban poniéndome melancólica, comencé a ver borroso, las lágrimas estaban a punto de apoderarse de mi- el sonido de tu voz, esa era mi única esperanza, me sentía tan solo antes de conocerte, pensaba que el amor era algo insignificante, que podría manejarme solo, tu cambiaste los significados de todo.

-Oh, Jake- comencé a sollozar, era tan blandengue. El rodeó mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo, acercándome más a el, presionándome contra su pecho, podía escuchar los dulces latidos de su corazón.

-Quiero que siempre formes parte de mi vida, quiero que nunca te separes de mi, quiero ganarme tu corazón, quiero tener un pase a tus sentimientos, Bella.

-Jake, eso no es necesario, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero ahora.

-No quiero que te vayas, _quédate conmigo_, por favor, prométemelo, Bella- no sabía si esas palabras tenían doble sentido, no comprendía, pero había un tono distinto cuando pronunció aquello.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir- y era cierto, si todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, si las cosas salían mal, yo perdería a mi Jake para siempre.

-No te preocupes por mi, Bella- ¿Cómo me pedía aquello?

-No quiero sufrir más- aquello salio automático de mis labios, yo no quería decir aquello, sabía que Jake no era así, el no me haría sufrir, solo que no quería quedar tan… vulnerable.

No podía distinguir el rostro de Jacob, mis lágrimas no me permitían ver más allá de lo que yo deseaba, brotaron incansables por mis mejillas, no pude contenerlas, el me miraba con el rostro bañado en tristeza, de verdad podía ver como mi sufrimiento le afectaba, acercó su mano, tan delicada, tan suave y a la vez tan fuerte, me limpió las lágrimas y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besar mi frente. Definitivamente, era imposible sentirme expuesta con el a mi lado.

-Bella, yo nunca te haría sufrir, si tu sufres por mi causa, mi existencia se convertiría en un infierno, por favor- Confiaba en Jake, debía ser capaz de permitir que el formara parte de mi vida, más que ahora.

-Siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo- acerqué mis labios a los suyos sellando aquella promesa, era una que yo cumpliría.

* * *

Uhm, gracias por los reviews, solo tres, pero bah, no me importa : D

Espero que disfruten la historia, no tengo mucho que decir, nos vemos al próximo capítulo.

Besos, Whitlock lover.


	3. Adiós Edward, hola Jacob

**Los personaje****s pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. ¡Sorpresa! No soy Meyer.**

* * *

"_-No me crees, ¿Verdad?- susurró, con el rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual-. Puedo verlo incluso con esta luz. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?_

_-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quieras- le expliqué, y la voz se me quebró dos veces-. Siempre lo he sabido._

…

_-Te probaré que estás despierta- me prometió."_

Abrí mis ojos, ésa fue la última noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo 3.**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella tarde en la playa con Jake, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó ahí pero, ¿Qué pasaría si todo salía mal? Si lo nuestro no funcionaba -así como siempre supe que la relación con Edward era demasiado buena para ser cierta-, no soportaría otra ruptura, no sería un solo agujero por el cual preocuparme de mantener calmado, serían dos.

Nunca me había detenido a plantear aquello con Jacob, debía hablar con él al respecto, el tema me estaba carcomiendo, y al final de todo, podría lograr que fuéramos mejores amigos por siempre, porque yo no tenía intenciones de perder su amistad a pesar de todo.

Charlie estaba encantado con la relación con Jake, recuerdo la noche que se lo mencioné _-Era el momento de que dejaras de un lado tu depresión, de verdad que Jacob te hará bien, el siempre te hizo feliz, Bella-_, como siempre apoyaría cualquier plan que incluyera a Jacob, por muchas razones –principalmente porque era hijo de Billy, pero ese era otro tema-, y de todas formas, el odiaba a Edward desde el día en que me abandonó y me dejó sola en aquel bosque, indefensa, adentrada en el dolor, agonizando por el sufrimiento. No más.

Me levanté de mi cama, había estado, por lo menos unos 10 minutos envuelta entre las sábanas, pensando en todo aquello. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño con mi neceser en mano, me di una ducha y luego me cepillé los dientes, regresé a mi habitación, abriendo las puertas del closet para colocarme lo primero que encontrara en él, así fue, me puse unos jeans negros junto con una camisa verde con las mangas tres cuartos. Bajé las escaleras, pero claro luego de controlar un poco mi maraña de cabello, y al llegar a la planta baja me percaté de que Charlie se había marchado al trabajo ya, dirigí la vista hacia el reloj y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana, Jake seguro seguía dormido, mejor llamaba antes de pasarme por La Push, si aún descansaba, tal vez diera una vuelta por la playa.

-¿Sí?- La voz de Jacob salió por el auricular luego de tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de su casa.

-¿Jake?- Que pregunta tan estúpida, pero quería asegurarme, no quería repetir un incidente que tuve cuando un día contesto Billy, yo continúe cotorreando pensando que era Jake, cuando carraspeó y dijo que ya ponía al teléfono a su hijo me sonrojé en tiempo record.

-¡Hola, Bella!

-Hola, buenos días Jake. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien ahora. ¿Tú como lo llevas?

-Bastante bien- mentí, pues aún me regodeaba en la charla que debía tener con el, tenía miedo, miedo de que pasara lo que yo más temía.

-No suenas bastante bien.

-Uhm, ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa?

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo… solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- pude notar como se tensaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Voy saliendo.

-Espera, dime que…- colgué antes de que terminara, seguro el pensaba que le iba a decir cualquier cosa como "No te soporto, mi corazón sigue siendo de Edward, así que vete al diablo, perro", reí para mi misma, como si fuera posible hacer que eso saliera por mis labios.

Tomé una cazadora, me la coloqué y tomé las llaves de la casa y las del monovolumen, salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me dirigí hacia mi viejo Chevy. Cuando estuve en la cabina, coloqué las llaves en el contacto, encendiendo el trasto y poniéndolo en marcha a La Push. Ahora que lo pensaba, _"perro",_ hacía tanto que Jake no entraba en fase, eso era buena señal.

Una vez frente a la casa de los Black, Jacob estaba en la entrada esperando, bajé del monovolumen y el se acercó a mí, abrió sus brazos para atraparme en un fuerte abrazo y yo levanté mi rostro para rozar levemente nuestros labios, el me sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- sonaba preocupado.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Bella, deja de alargar las cosas, ve al grano- Jake siempre era tan… directo.

-Oh, claro, que tal si damos un paseo a la playa- propuse, me relajaría más ahí, y sería más sencillo decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Se encogió de hombros, obviamente irritado, tenia razón, estaba alargando. Caminamos hasta la playa y luego comenzamos a dar un paseo por la orilla.

-Jake, sólo quería decirte algo, tal vez sea insignificante, pero no soporto sentirme ansiosa y a la vez aterrada, todo por culpa de estos pensamientos que han rondado por mi cabeza- él aceleró el paso para estar adelante e mi y luego frenó y me dio la cara.

-Dime, Bella. Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mí- sabía que podía hacerlo, siempre lo había hecho.

-Pues, es que tengo tanto miedo, necesito saber, no, necesito que me digas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo, sin importar lo que pase- pronuncié todo a una gran velocidad, casi parecía a velocidad vampírica. _Casi._

-Bella, no debes tener miedo, sabes que yo siempre seré tu amigo…-suspiró y me miró con el rostro serio, había algo en sus ojos que no pude distinguir.

-Pero no mi mejor amigo- no fue una pregunta, en realidad, fue una afirmación.

-Bella, siempre serás mi mejor amiga- Me tomó entre su brazo izquierdo para darme un coscorrón en la cabeza con el otro brazo libre- eres muy tonta ¿Sabías?

-Me lo dicen frecuentemente.

Jake soltó una risotada y tomó mi barbilla con su dedo índice, alzándola para que pudiera verme mejor la cara y darme un beso cómodamente. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a su casa, el trayecto fue bastante lento, arrastraba los pies en la arena, podía sentir como los granos se introducían en mis zapatos, me daban unos leves cosquilleos, así me sentía siempre que estaba con Jake, cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, mi corazón se emocionaba y daba un vuelco de felicidad, cada momento que yo pasaba con él, era perfecto, algo totalmente opuesto con Edward, pues ya el se había desvanecido en el olvido, su agujero estaba casi sanado, las pesadillas habían desaparecido y los sueños comenzaron a avecinarse.

Después de media hora de caminata llegamos a casa de los Black y nos adentramos a la sala, yo me senté en el sofá, al mismo tiempo Jake me imitó y se sentó a mi lado. Me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, y pensar que yo era mayor que aquel grandulón.

-Bella…- Me volteé para mirar su rostro, estaba algo confuso.

-¿Si?

-Esto… Solo quería saber, ¿A qué vino la conversación en la playa?- me sorprendió con la guardia baja, no espera que Jake buscara razones para darle.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me limité a soltar esa pequeña e inocente pregunta.

-Pues, no lo sé, no con exactitud, es solo que…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y soltándolos una y otra vez.

-Vamos.

-Si, bueno, es solo que me diste la sensación de que no pensarías estar mucho tiempo conmigo- de nuevo me tomo el comentario de sorpresa, me quedé en silencio, observándole seria esperando que soltara algo más- ¿Y bien?- no había pensado si quiera considerar el acabar aquella relación, no por ahora.

-Jake, yo no pienso acabar con esto, tonto- le di un leve puñetazo en el hombro, a lo que el respondió abalanzándose sobre mi y dejando nuestros rostros a solo un milímetro de separación.

-Eso era lo que esperaba oír- robando la distancia restante que nos separaba mientras acercaba su radiante sonrisa hacia mis labios para encajarlos con los míos, comenzamos a jugar con nuestros labios, moviéndolos sincronizadamente, Jake sabía lo que hacía, su lengua busco la mía ansiosamente y se enredaron en un juego de amor, continué besándolo, deseosa, podía sentir su aliento penetrar en mi garganta, separó sus labios de los míos, para rodarlos hacia mi cuello, me comenzó a besar mientras acariciaba mi espalda con sus cálidas manos, yo coloqué las mías en su pecho, él susurraba mi nombre, pude escuchar su respiración agitada por el deseo que se apoderaba de su control. Mis manos se enredaron el los botones de su camisa, los comencé a desabotonar, cuando desabroché el último acaricié su pecho con mis dedos, gimió al contacto, pero siguió besándome el cuello y luego viajando hacia mis labios de nuevo, sus manos se encontraban en mis caderas, sabía a donde iban a parar, sabía como terminaría todo esto. "Jake" suspiré mientras me dirigía a su oreja y besaba el lóbulo, luego lo atrapé entre mis dientes y gruñí, sus manos ya jugueteaban con el botón de mi pantalón, era un momento perfecto.

Alguien carraspeó desde la entrada de la sala, yo me sobresalté y me incorporé bruscamente alejando a Jacob de mi cuerpo, Billy se encontraba con el semblante blanco e inexpresivo, a su lado estaba Charlie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el rostro de un tono púrpura.

-Pa-papá…- pude sentir como el color se iba de mi rostro, con la misma velocidad que me había encontrado a punto de arrebatar la virginidad de Jake. Charlie me miraba absorto de rabia, o eso fue lo que pude captar en su expresión, sabía que me esperaría cuando llegara a casa. Solo quería que el mundo se viniera abajo.

--

El viaje a casa fue inquietante, claro no tenía a Charlie a un lado para atosigarme con una reprimenda, pero venía lo bastante cerca de mi monovolumen, en su patrulla, observándome cada tanto con una mirada de furia. Una vez aparqué el trasto frente a la casa, saqué las llaves del contacto y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con ellas. Tomé una bocanada de aire para luego abrir la puerta y bajar de la camioneta, Charlie ya se encontraba en el porche, abriendo la puerta principal. Me acerqué lentamente, él ya se encontraba dentro de la casa, se movía sigilosamente y pude escuchar como se tumbó en el sofá, dudé en seguir, pero me encaminé por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Vaya, si que era intuitiva, sabia que no debía seguir, cuando me encontraba ya en las escaleras la voz de Charlie me llamó, me puse totalmente histérica de nervios. "Mientras antes, mejor" me dije a mi misma para intentar tranquilizarme, aunque fue inútil.

-Esto, ¿Me llamabas?

-¿A quién si no?- dijo con un tono irónico que no me agrado para nada- siéntate- "Muy bien, relájate, Bella" me decía una y otra vez, "Solo es Charlie" cierto, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que pude articular, un sonido bastante audible debido a los nervios, intentaba sonar relajada, pero logré que sonara mas como un coyote chillando.

-Bella, esto… lo que ocurrió hoy en la sala de Billy…- genial, iba a ir directo al grano, como si no tuviera ya suficiente.

-Ajá.

-Bueno, yo, esto… ¡Bella, ya tienes 21 años! Sabía que algún día esto tendría que pasar, solo espero que estén siendo… responsables…-Charlie sentenció por fin, yo me quedé totalmente anonadada.

-Papá… esto… Jake y yo nunca hemos hecho algo como lo que estás pensando.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí, así que con tu permiso, me iré a mi habitación si no te molesta, esto resulta incómodo y lo sabes.

Charlie se limitó a asentir y yo salí pitada escaleras arribas, no había sido tan malo, aunque el comentario no me agrado mucho _¡Bella, ya tienes 21 años! _¿Acaso pensaba él que era una reprimida sexual? Suspiré ante la idea, agité la mano de un lado al otro descartándola y me fui directo a la cama, sin bañarme, sin cambiarme, sin hacer nada, estaba totalmente exhausta.

Pensaba que esa noche iba a ser inquieta, pero en el momento que me tumbé en la cama, me quedé dormida, pero con una sensación extraña, una sensación de que no estaba sola.

* * *

Hay, yo de verdad no sé como reaccionaría si mi padre me encontrara en esa situación, me da escalofríos tan solo pensarlo… o_o.

Bueno, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Por qué Bella se sentirá de ese modo? Mmm, será que algo malo pasará, o tal vez bueno, no lo sé…

No estoy segura, no sé muy bien como escribir lemon… Intentaré algo, si salé como espero, lo publico.

Besos


	4. No estoy siendo ridícula, no estoy sola

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, lo que escribo no alcanza ni sus talones.**

Definitivamente debo escribir un poco de lemon, aunque debo sentarme un día entero, seguramente, a reventarme el cerebro para poder lograr uno bueno. :)

Bueno gracias por los reviews, espero les guste el capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho, no sé aún la razón exacta. n_n

* * *

_No estaba siendo ridícula, no me sentía sola._

**Capitulo 4.**

La noche pasó tranquila, sin inquietudes, aunque no podía desechar la sensación que sentí antes de acostarme, no estaba sola, definitivamente me estaba volviendo paranoica.

La luz cruzó los cristales de mi pequeña ventana, lastimando mis ojos, ¿Luz? Los abrí de golpe para toparme con un rayo de sol que me enceguecía, había salido el sol en Forks. Era un buen día para visitar a Jake. Me había olvidado de cómo me sentía la noche pasada, corrí hacia mi baño para arreglarme un poco –quitar el aliento desfavorable- y luego volví rápidamente a la habitación, había algo distinto, ignore la idea, _solo estas imaginando cosas. _Abrí las puertas de mi pequeño y concurrido closet y tomé un suéter color vinotinto, aunque estuviera soleado el día era muy frío, con unos vaqueros azules con adornos a los lados y un cierre en uno de los bolsillos traseros. No me moleste en verificar si me veía bien, así que enseguida bajé las escaleras, Charlie se había marchado ya –glorioso lunes- y me dirigí al pasillo, tomando las llaves de mi monovolumen, salí de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Vaya- articulé en voz alta, el día estaba realmente hermoso, se podía distinguir el cielo, era de un azul intenso, pero claro, no había ni una nube en el que se pudiera esconder el radiante sol, las mariposas y las aves habían comenzado a revolotear en el ambiente, podía comprenderlo, _nunca_ en toda mi estadía en Forks, y debo resaltar nunca, había presenciado un día como aquél. Quería tomar un fotografía, pero la cámara que me había obsequiado Renee en mi cumpleaños número 18 no estaba en condiciones, además de que no recordaba donde estaba. Caminé lentamente, el día me tenía deslumbrada, hasta donde se encontraba mi vieja camioneta, en un día como este debería de verse menos deteriorada, pero no era así, la amaba, ha resistido tanto tiempo. Me adentré a la cabina, coloqué las llaves en el contacto y la encendí, el motor comenzó a sonar ruidosamente mientras temblaba dentro del monovolumen, moví la palanca de cambios, apreté el acelerador y me dirigí a la reserva. El recorrido fue bastante breve, aunque en algunos momentos me entretuve con las pequeñas flores que lucían hermosas, se podía captar la nitidez de los colores, rosadas, rojas, azules, violetas, un jardín lleno de colores por todo el camino, definitivamente, el día favorecía a su aspecto y a mi humor.

Aparqué mi viejo auto frente a la casa de Jake, me encaminé hasta la puerta para dar un leve golpe con mis nudillos, esperé solo unos segundos para luego encontrarme con unos relucientes dientes que brillaban con el contacto del sol, él me estaba sonriendo, yo devolví la sonrisa y lo tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarlo, me sentía muy pequeña. El enterró sus labios en mi cabello, noté su respiración acompasada viajar a través de toda mi cabeza.

-Hola- dijo al fin.

-Hola- dije, para luego mover mi rostro en dirección al suyo. Sentí como mis mejillas se elevaban involuntariamente, el hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de vuelta a su contagiosa alegría.

-Hermoso el día ¿No?

-Bastante aceptable- Jake bufó y yo solo pude ponerme de puntillas para tocar mis labios contra los suyos- bien, realmente hermoso.

-Deberíamos aprovecharlo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- tomó mi mano, acto seguido de cerrar la puerta de su casa y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, ¿Porqué Jake me llevaba al bosque? Se suponía que en los bosques, normalmente, los árboles impedían que la luz del sol penetrara en él.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- estaba ansiosa, y nerviosa a la misma vez. Jake estaba muy emocionado, parecía un niño de 5 años, aunque en cierto modo, él era uno, solo que se encontraba atrapado en un cuerpo de un hombre de 30 años.

-¡Rápido!- él iba tan rápido, o posiblemente –definitivamente posible, a decir verdad- yo tenía el paso muy lento.

Íbamos corriendo, yo solo veía los árboles pasar el camino por mis ojos, cuando al final del camino, una pequeña luz me atraía, Jake se paró en seco, caminamos lentamente hacia aquel pequeño resplandor. Jacob me dirigió una cálida sonrisa y me jaló suavemente para que le siguiera, cuando traspasamos la barrera de enredaderas, no pude evitar quedarme deslumbrada, una hermosa visión atravesó mis pupilas.

Un hermoso y pequeño claro, con el césped brillando a juego con las pequeñas atracciones infantiles, un par de columpios, con el asiento de un rojo chillón, un diminuto tobogán plateado con bordes morados, me debía de llegar como a la cintura, luego, algo que llamó mi atención, una rueda colorida, contenía todos los tonos del arco iris, resaltando del suelo. Mi mirada viajó por cada grano de tierra sobresaliente, para luego mirar a Jacob, quien me sonreía alegremente.

-¿Qué te parece?

-No sabía que existiera este parque, y mucho menos, en medio del bosque.

-Lo descubrí una tarde de excursión, tenía 7 años, estaba con papá cuando lo encontré.

Me limité a sonreírle nuevamente y me acerqué lentamente hasta la rueda colorida tomando de la mano de Jake. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca de ésta solté su mano y coloqué ambas en ella.

-¿Me darías vueltas?- levanté mi mirada y lo miré entusiasmada.

-Claro.

Subí a la ruedita y me acosté en el centro, entrelazando mis dedos en los finos tubos. Jake comenzó a girar la rueda suavemente, podía ver el cielo dando vueltas en torno a mí. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba esa sensación, me sentía una niña, en ése momento, tenía 5 años de nuevo- más fuerte –dije demasiado alegre, él se limitó a dejar escapar una pequeña risa, luego empecé a sentir presión, como si me estuvieran empujando hacia un lado, estaba dando vueltas a una rapidez incontrolable. Mantuve siempre los ojos abiertos, éstos comenzaron a llorarme debido al roce del viento, pero de pronto, sin previo aviso, el cielo comenzó a distorsionarse, todo daba a un mismo lugar, vi los ojos de Edward mirándome fijamente, los temblores se apoderaban de mi, aunque no estaba del todo segura si eran temblores de mi cuerpo –debido al impacto, la sorpresa y el miedo- o eran ocasionados por la rueda, lo que si sabía, era que quería dejar de ver su rostro, debía dejar de verlo.

-Jake…- intenté decirle que parara, pero cuando articulé su nombre, las náuseas se apoderaron de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que pare?

-S-sí.

La rueda seguía girando descontroladamente, la imagen de Edward no se iba y las náuseas seguían, pero la presión se había ido. De repente, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, pero no podía ver otra cosa que su rostro, por lo que comencé a agitarme y a patalear, lo que no le hacía gracia a mi estómago.

-Bella ¡Bella! –la voz de Jake retumbó en mis oídos, pero no lo podía ver, me dí cuenta de que estaba gimiendo, saqué de un empujón los brazos que intentaban acunarme y me incliné para sentir una arqueada de mi espalda y un sabor desagradable viajar por mi paladar. Edward se había marchado, lo había sustituido mi novio, que ahora estaba acariciando mi espalda formando círculos con la mano- lo siento, no debí girar la rueda tan fuerte –mi visión se aclaró un poco, no me había percatado de que había vomitado, pero, mas extraño aún, yo no había comido antes de visitar a Jake.

-No, fue mi culpa –me encontré con algo cálido en mi mejilla, una lágrima, no sabía por qué estaba llorando, hasta que recordé lo que observaba mientras me encontraba girando. Lloré sin control, me acurruqué en el pecho de Jake, el intentaba calmarme, yo no podía parar el llanto.

-Bella, calma, no tiene tanta importancia, puede que vomitar no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero solo fue eso…

-No estoy sola –no encontraba el modo de explicarle a Jake la razón de mis lágrimas, pero debía intentarlo, tragué grueso esperando que las ideas fluyeran en mi mente, buscando el modo de sentirme a salvo, no podía lidiar con esto, no de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-No lo entiendes, alguien, alguien me sigue, Jake

-Vamos, no seas ridícula, Bella. ¿Quién sería capaz de acechar a mi chica?

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué?

-E-Edward…-una vez dicho esto, mis sollozos aumentaron a gran escala.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ese chupasangre ha vuelto? Si lo veo, te juro que lo reviento ¿Dónde está, Bella?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que regresó?

La verdad, no estaba del todo segura, ahora que lo pensaba, solo lo había visto esta tarde, lo que a decir verdad, fue un producto de mi imaginación, la que luego vomité, estaba vomitando los recuerdos que quedaban de él, literalmente, lo cual me causó mucho daño. Pero aún así, no estaba siendo ridícula, la noche pasada había descansado tranquilamente, pero no sin antes tener una sensación extraña, alguien me acompañaba esa noche, o tal vez fuera solo mi imaginación.

-No lo sé –repetí, lo cual ocasionó que Jake frunciera el ceño y me mirara preocupado.

-Vamos, estas confundida, has dado muchas vueltas, vamos a casa –me limité a asentir y a pararme rápidamente de la rueda, del lado que no estaba roseado con mi comida del día anterior. Me tambaleé hacia un lado, estuve a punto de caer, pero Jake era muy rápido, tenía bueno reflejos, por lo que me rodeó con sus brazos antes de que yo cayese.

-Lo siento, Jake –fue lo único que alcancé a decir, pues luego sentí como me elevaba del suelo- no, no, puedo caminar sola, bájame –el negó con la cabeza.

-No permitiré que quedes estampada en el suelo, viscoso y mohoso, del bosque, te llevaré en brazos a casa, así que deja las quejas –suspiré, me rendí muy rápido, sabía que no había discusión que yo pudiese ganar, y sería inútil patalear, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

El viaje de regreso fue mas tranquilo y lento que el de ida, obviamente, Jake quería que yo me relajase un poco, lo logró, pues cuando estuvimos frente a su casa, yo ya me encontraba adormilada, no podía moverme, el cansancio simplemente no me lo permitía.

Una vez dentro de la sala, Jake me depositó delicadamente en el sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Te prepararé un poco de té.

Me limité a asentir, aunque seguramente no me había visto, me sentía fatal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y aún viajaba por mi mente una imagen de mí, vomitando esencias de Edward, me sentí mucho mejor después de lloriquear como niña en el pecho de Jake. Estaba dejando que los recuerdos se esfumaran, o por decirlo mas crudamente, dejé que el viento soplara las sobras que quedaban de aquél _hombre_.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando relajarme un poco, cuando sentí algo cálido en mi frente, abrí moví rápidamente mis parpados hacia arriba dejando espacio para que mis pupilas admiraran a Jake sobre mi cabeza. Lo separé de mí para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y mover sus labios para que se acomodaran sobre los míos, dejé que él me besara, hasta que recordé que había vomitado y lo alejé de mí sin dejar que el beso pasara a más que un pequeño roce. El me miró y frunció los labios.

-No creo que me quieras besar, no en estas condiciones –me señalé los labios, su expresión fue de un asco fingido, luego me sonrío y yo tome un cojín del sofá y se lo pegué en toda la cara.

-Tomate el té –señaló con su bronceada mano una pequeña taza sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente al sofá, de la cual escapaba humo, arrugué la nariz, odiaba el té, pero no podía negar que siempre que enfermaba, eso me hacía sentir mejor. Me incorporé para tomar la tacita, la acerqué a mis labios, soplando un poco antes de colocar la taza en mis labios, dejé que el líquido caliente bañara mi garganta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero por desagrado, sabía realmente horrible. Coloqué el té de regreso en la mesa y saqué la lengua introduciendo mi dedo índice en mi boca, haciendo una expresión de asco sobreactuada.

-Billy siempre hace lo mismo –soltó una risotada, me emocionaba escucharlo reír.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado? –mi cara era de repulsión y rotundo asco.

-Claro, me gusta bastante, me relaja.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, siendo muy exagerada y luego fruncí el ceño.

-Eres desagradable –lo golpeé nuevamente con el cojín, lo que ocasionó que el hiciera la imitación de un rugido y se abalanzara sobre mí, empecé a reír descontroladamente, estaba, posiblemente, sufriendo un ataque emocional, primero estaba triste, ahora estaba muy alegre, demasiado diría yo.

Esta vez permití que me besara mas profundamente, pues el té había eliminado un poco el desagradable sabor, de todos modos, a Jake no parecía molestarle mucho. Separé mi labios de los suyos para tomar un poco de aire, pero el paró el beso completamente, me quedé en frío ¿Tan horrible estaba? ¿El té no logró nada?

-Te amo, Bella –me quede paralizada un segundo y luego volví a besarlo, con ansias ésta vez, y luego fui yo quien se detuvo.

-Te amo, Jake –continuamos besándonos al tiempo que yo hundía mis uñas en su espalda, el me acariciaba el pelo, tan suave, tan gentil, él era mi caballero, no permitiría que un estúpido recuerdo hiciera nada. Éramos el y yo, yo no jugaba al amor.

* * *

Uhm, definitivamente, Jacob es un amor, quisiera tener a alguien como él. Que sea cariñoso, divertido, inteligente, que me sienta protegida con el, hay definitivamente me estoy enamorante de Jake...

Bueno veamos como seguirá esto, que pasará. ¿Edward volverá? ¿Será tan descarado? Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)


	5. Revelación

**Personajes, Meyer, mío****s no, bla bla bla, comprenden lo que eso quiere decir.**

Perdón por la tardanza, simplemente la inspiración no llegaba a mí.

Espero les guste el cap, la verdad, a mi me da tanto sentimiento cuando lo leo.

* * *

_"No todo es color rosa."_

**Capítulo 5.**

-Bella- susurró una voz aterciopelada en mí oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con el tacto de su aliento en mi piel; podía sentir como mi corazón daba palpitos dolorosos, muy fuertes.

-Edward- logré decir al fin, mi voz sonó quebrada y raposa, tragué grueso ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué volvía? El quería que mi corazón dejara de funcionar correctamente, se iría de nuevo, me lastimaría mucho más que la primera vez. No, no quería que se fuera, amaba a Jake, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, simplemente no quería- quédate.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su níveo rostro, sentí una brisa gélida recorrer mi cuerpo, un maldito escalofrío que me llevó a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos violentamente, la visión que tuve a continuación me devastó.

Él estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá, me observaba con el ceño fruncido, el pánico de apoderó de mi, había sido un sueño, en el cual seguramente yo había hablado dormida… Sabía que no debía sentir miedo, no de él, pero aún así el terror me venció. El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, la horrible sensación de culpa me estaba carcomiendo ¿Cómo era capaz que yo soñara con Edward? ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasara? Pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, que nunca mas me importaría.

-¿Ocurre al-algo?- titubeé, la respuesta era obvia, pero fue lo primero que pude decir para romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo dices?- Su voz era áspera y hostil, sentí sus palabras como cuchillazos en el estómago- Para nada, estaba tranquilamente observando lo hermosa que se ve mi novia mientras duerme, de pronto empieza a susurrar algo, piensas que es lo mas adorable, hasta que te das cuenta de que lo que ha dicho es "Edward, quédate". No pasa absolutamente nada- bien, ahora era como una cierra eléctrica enterrándose en mi pecho. No podía responder a aquello, aunque sabía que eso era lo que él quería, pero ¿Cómo intentar defenderme? El tenía toda la razón de estar enojado, todo lo que dijo era cierto.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué? ¿Acaso no era tu intención? Claro, enamorar al estúpido adolescente de hormonas disparadas, que importa, él no siente nada, él es de piedra- Comencé a sentir el picor en mis ojos que me revelaba que las lágrimas se estaban formando, de verdad no era mi intención, me había engañado a mi misma, me había creído que lo había superado, pero no fue cierto, solo estaba ocultado en un pequeño rincón de mi cerebro y mi corazón, en uno muy pequeño, si, pero seguía ahí.

-Lo siento- bajé la mirada y luego miré rápidamente hacia el techo, subiéndola, evitando que las lágrima brotaran. Suspiró y tomó mi rostro en sus cálidas manos, obligándome a mirarle. Las lágrimas se esparcieron a los largo de mis pómulos, nublándome un poco la vista.

-Bella, no te obligo a que me prefieras, sólo me frustra pensar que me quieres, cuando no es así, me frustra esto- me apuntó con el dedo en el centro de mi pecho, refiriéndose a mi corazón.

-le odio- no era una mentira, pero era una verdad a medias, le odiaba, pero lo quería tan cerca de mí, lo quería a mi lado, que no hubiera desaparecido nunca, pero a la vez agradecía tanto que lo hubiera hecho. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, mientras negaba con la cabeza, si no le conociera bien diría que estaba tragándose las lágrimas. Me percaté de que no lo conocía nada, una pequeña gota se deslizo comenzando desde sus pequeñas y cortas pestañas, pasando por sus mejillas, cayendo finalmente en la manga de su camisa, en uno de los brazos con los que acunaba mi rostro. Desde ese punto de vista lucía tan… vulnerable. Todo por mi culpa- De verdad, le odio- aquellas palabras salieron sin que siquiera me diera cuenta, pude captar la sinceridad en aquello. Abrió sus parpados, dejando a la vista un par de ojos humedecidos. Solté un grito ahogado, maldiciéndome en mi fuero interno por el daño que le estaba causando. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, no quería arruinarlo, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Jake- respiré hondo y lo solté todo de una vez- Te amo, de verdad, si confías en mí, cree lo que digo.

Su mirada era devastadora, sabía que simplemente no confiaba en mí, no lo culpaba, como confiar en mí después de decir el nombre de mi ex novio del cual, por lo visto, sigo enamorada. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos esperando que dijera algo, el silencio con él era tan incómodo, pero no iba ser yo quien rompiera el silencio… Y el tampoco, pasaron segundos, minutos, pasó una hora y los dos estuvimos ahí sentados, sin decir nada, sin observarnos, si expresión alguna. Sabía que era el momento de irme, Jake estaba muy molesto, demasiado diría yo, pero como lo iba a culpar. Me levanté del sofá sin mirarlo y me dirigí hacia la puerta, no observe algún indicio de que se fuera a parar así que simplemente salí por la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí a mi monovolumen, el día estaba nublado… de nuevo. El viaje a casa fue inquietante, mi novio me odiaba, mi ex novio rondaba en mis pensamientos y para más, tenía esa inquietante y desagradable sensación de que alguien me seguía _¡Bella, estás volviéndote loca!_ Necesitaba dormir, si, dormir más, sumirme en mis estúpidos sueños en la soledad de mi cuarto.

El camino a casa fue pesado, los párpados me caían por voluntad propia, cada día me sentía mas agotada, no comprendía, mi cuerpo quería dormir, dormir y nunca despertar, pero mi corazón tan sólo quería estar junto a Jake, dejar a Edward de un lado, quería estar tranquilo.

Cuando por fin, aparqué mi auto frente a la casa, me dirigí hacia el pequeño porche, busqué las llaves en mi cartera, genial, las había dejado en casa. Rebusqué en el tapete frente a la puerta, tomé la diminuta llave de emergencias que se encontraba ahí, la introduje en el pestillo, abriendo la puerta y dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de mis ojos, caminé buscando encender las luces, tropiece unas cuantas veces con un jarrón, el mismo, sólo yo era capaz de hacer eso, cuando la luz se esparció por la pieza, me sorprendí, pues no había sido yo quien la había encendido.

-¿Papá?- mi voz hizo eco por toda la estancia, no hubo respuesta a mi pregunta. Dudosa caminé por el pasillo, pasando por la sala, subí las escaleras, recorrí las habitaciones buscando a algo, no sabía exactamente que, pero me sentía inquieta. _Respira, Bella_, me lo decía una y otra vez, se había encendido la luz, tal vez, en algún tropiezo había conseguido encenderla… Me dirigí hasta el baño para darme una ducha. Dejé que el vapor inundara el pequeño cuarto para entrar en la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos agarrotados, permitiendo que el agua fluyera a mis pies, al igual que mis pensamientos, quería que se deslizaran con el líquido cristalino, que se perdieran en las tuberías, cualquier recuerdo de él, quería que desapareciera.

Tomé una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo en ella, me observé en el espejo, no podía ver nada, estaba totalmente empañado, me encogí de hombros, de todos modos, no quería ver los recuerdos que estaban viajando en mi mente reflejados en mis ojos.

Una vez en mi habitación, tomé mi pijama de siempre, una camisa desgastada de un blanco grisáceo, junto con unos shorts negros, nada del otro mundo, cerré mi puerta con seguro, solo previniendo que Charlie llegará y se le ocurriera la brillante idea de entrar a mi alcoba sin tocar antes, eso sería totalmente incómodo.

Una vez con la pijama puesta, el pelo peinado, mis dientes cepillados, y la cena de Charlie lista, me acomodé en mi cama, cubriéndome con el edredón y dejando que mis mente descansara de una vez de los malditos recuerdos de Edward, aquellos malditos momentos que disfruté tanto. _Te abandonó ¡Recuérdalo, Bella!,_ aquello fue lo último que alcancé a pensar antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño.

Pude sentir sus dedos níveos acariciar mis mejillas, estaba tarareando una melodía muy agradable, conocía esa melodía, era mi nana, aquella que Edward compuso para mí hacia ya tanto tiempo. El dolor cubrió cada partícula de mi cuerpo, cada pensamiento libre, cada suspiro, cada respiración, estaba completamente repleta de dolor. Mis ojos aún se encontraban cerrados, pero los quería abrir, la oscuridad, la soledad, me aterraban, no me gustaba sentirme de este modo, pude sentir pequeños temblores provenientes de mi cuerpo. De pronto, el tacto de unas manos heladas en mis hombros hizo que me sobresaltara y abriera mis ojos violentamente.

La visión que tuve me había ocasionado hiperventilaciones, no podía encontrar el aire, el hueco en mi interior comenzó a abrirse bruscamente dentro de mí, no podía mover mis brazos, simplemente estaba desmoronándome ahí, en mi habitación, a él no le importaba nada, podía estar viendo como agonizaba y jadeaba, aumentando cada vez mas, pero el solo estaba observándome, con expresión horrorizada, maldije en mi fueron interno mil veces eso malditos ojos topacio que penetraban en mi alma.

Pude sentir como sus dedos viajaban de mis brazos, hasta mi rostro, el cual tomó entre sus gélidas palmas, esa acción, aquello, había roto algo en mí, comenzaron pronto los sollozos.

-Edward- logré decir con la voz quebrada y sin aliento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas me tenían que pasar a mí? _Vete, ¡Vete de una maldita vez! _Intente gritar, pero había algo que me lo impedía. Sus labios se habían posado sobre los míos, aquello era lo que me detenía, el me besaba con melancolía, con dolor, con arrepentimiento, y aún así, con amor. Mi cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar, me encontraba en estado de shock, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Dejé que mi mente calmara mi cuerpo, siendo demasiado difícil, pues las boca de Edward seguía presionando la mía, distrayéndome completamente. No fue imposible, cada músculo de mí se calmó, cesando los temblores, dejando que el odio que había en mi corazón se apoderara de mí. Moví mis brazos hasta sus hombros, aún sin responder al beso, empujé lo mas fuerte que pude su cuerpo, alejándolo del mío, permitiendo darme un respiro. Él me miró con vergüenza, no me importaba, ya Bella no estaba aquí.

-Bella…

-¿Qué crees?- Pude atrapar su mirada en la mía, sus ojos jugaban nerviosamente a mi alrededor.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo con la voz entrecortada, me agradaba verlo así, justo como él me había dejado, justo como la última visión que tuvo de mí, cuando me dejó en aquél bosque, estaba completamente segura de eso, yo lucía miserable, exactamente como él en estos momentos.

-Seguí tu consejo- sus expresión fue confusa, obviamente no estaba comprendiendo nada, como adoraba que no pudiera leer mi mente. Amaba ser esa excepción.

-¿Mi consejo?

-Así es. ¿Sabes que me molesta?

-¿Yo?

-¡Bingo! Tú, tu egoísmo, de verdad Edward, nunca piensas en alguien que no seas tú. Me enamoras, me ilusionas, me utilizas, y luego… me destrozas y me abandonas. Ya Bella no es útil, mejor será desaparecer. Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bella, yo nunca te utilicé, puede que el resto sea cierto, pero no sabes como me arrepiento cada noche, cada día que pasa lejos de ti es una tortura, es un abismo, tu me haces sentir humano, tu haces que imagine a mi corazón latiendo de nuevo.

-Imagínalo sin vida de nuevo.

-Lo siento, tienes todo el derecho de decir lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero por mi parte, simplemente ya no puedo resistir estar lejos de ti.

-¿Y si yo te lo pido, Edward?

-No tendría opción.

-Estuviste aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Dime una cosa, ¿Me has visitado constantemente?- No sonó como una pregunta, si no mas bien como una afirmación.

El nerviosismo estaba impreso en su semblante, junto con la duda, pero para mi todo tenía sentido ahora, mi inseguridad, esa sensación que sentía desde hacía poco, era él, Edward había decidido seguirme. _Idiota…_

-Puede que si.

-¿Si o no?- mi tono de voz era desafiante, frío y hostil, no iba a darle compasión a ese _hombre_, no después de haberle entregado mi corazón, lo cual fue sólo para lastimarlo.

-Si.

-Eres injusto, Edward.

-Lo sé, lo siento, solo… yo solo…

-No, no sabes la razón por la que eres injusto. Vamos, pregúntame.

Soltó un gemido luego de escuchar como tragaba grueso, aunque el no lo necesitaba, los nervios humanos eran algo que dejaban costumbre.

-¿Por qué soy injusto?

-No me dejas seguir tu consejo, mas bien, no estas cumpliendo tu promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa?- preguntó extrañado.

-Será como si nunca hubiera existido.

Dejé de observarle, girando mi cuerpo para apoyarme de un costado, dándole la espalda a Edward, no iba a dejar que este encuentro indeseado fluyera, así que cerré los ojos, buscando el sueño, cuando de pronto el silencio reino en mi habitación, me giré y descubrí que él ya no estaba. _Desaparece para siempre._

Ahora estaba segura de mis sentimientos.

* * *

Siento la demora, no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración. Bueno, me ha gustado bastante la actitud de Bella con Edward, se da cuenta de lo que tiene, y de lo que pierde si perdonara a Edward, en su posición, habría echo lo mismo, al fin de cuentas, para que hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás.

Amo a Jake, él es el pobre que sufre aquí sin razón y.y

Gracias por los reviews! Espero les haya gustado el Cap.

Besos! Dejen reviews =)

Whitlock lover.


End file.
